I'm Not Hermes
by DarkLord33645
Summary: After a motorcycle accident, Jesse fantasizes about him with these people who he doesn't know who keep calling him Hermes. But, their is only one person who shows up who knows Jesse's current name and his life...


One night Jesse Katsopolis was riding his motorcycle and he was gonna park when a truck came and hit him and Jesse fell on the ground. When Danny was going to get the mail he found Jesse lying on the ground with his eyes closed."OH MY GOSH,JESSE!" Danny shouted when he saw Jesse and went to go get him. When Danny put Jesse on the couch Rebecca came in."Jesse! Is he okay what happened" Rebecca asked."I don't know" Danny said."He was off his motorcycle on the ground with his eyes closed" Danny explained."Jesse! Is he alright!" DJ asked."Daddy,Daddy,Daddy" The twins Nicky and Alex cried running in the room."H-,how is he" Rebecca asked."He's out cold" Danny said.

Later Jesse opened his eyes and he was in a strange land lying on the ground. Jesse groaned and said"Where am I".

"Well you were right where you've always been,but I don't know why you're lying on the ground Hermes" A lady's voice said.

"Why are you calling me Hermes" Jesse asked.

"Well that's your name isn't it" the lady said with a smile.

"No,it's Jesse, and how did you know about my old name" Jesse asked confused.

"Oh Hermes you have such of an imagination and I knew you since you were a baby" The Lady said."Since I was a baby huh I never seen you before in my life" Jesse said."What are you talking about sweetie I knew you for ever" The lady said with a smile."Come on lets go home"."Home" Jesse said with a smile. When they got to a house it wasn't the Tanner's house it was a house he never seen or been in before."This isn't my house,well Danny's house that is" Jesse said."Well of course it's your house silly" The lady said."Hey everyone,Hermes home" the lady called to everyone in the house."It's not Hermes,its Jesse!" Jesse called a little frustrated Then a girl with blonde hair came up with some whip cream and sprayed some on top of Jesse's hair which made him mad and started chasing the girl around the wooden table and the girl was laughing."Let me at her,let me at her" Jesse said in his angry voice as he chased the girl around the table. Then the lady that Jesse met in the first place grabbed Jesse's sides and said."Alright,Hermes just wash the cream out of your hair and sit down for dinner"."It's Jesse" Jesse said angrily and went to the sink to wash out the cream.

"My hair,my hair" Jesse whined as he washed the cream out. When Jesse sat down the lady asked."Oh how is everything going Hermes"."It's Jesse,and other than this crazy world,i'm doing fine at my other home i'm living at.I live with my two friends Danny and Joey,I live with three nieces and i have a wife named Rebecca and I have two kids"Jesse explained."I'm a father"."Oh Hermes that's the funniest thing I've heard you say,you're not a father"The lady said."YES I AM,Are you people Nuts,I'm not Hermes,I had my parents change it to Jesse ever since kindergarten,since I always'd got teased"Jesse said even more frustrated."Just forget it I don't even know you people and you don't even know me" Jesse said sadly and went to a bedroom and slammed the door and sat on one side of the bed by the pillow sitting up.

Then outside of the room a girl about Jesse's height came in the house."Hello,who's sitting there"the girl asked pointing to the chair Jesse was sitting in.

"Oh,Hermes was but he was so upset about something and went in that room" The lady pointed to the room Jesse was in.

"I'll go talk to him" The girl said with a smile and headed to the room.

Back in the room Jesse wondered out loud "Whatever happened with my life.

Then the girl came in the room and said."Hello baby brother". Jesse's eyes widened he recognized that voice he hadn't heard in a long time.

Jesse turned his head and saw his big sister Pam Katsopolis who died in a car accident standing right there."Pam"Jesse said all freaked out moving so scared he got up and fell o the floor."Hey,crazy,what are you doing,Jesse"Pam asked."You,you called me Jesse"Jesse said still freaked out."Well that is your name,huh,baby brother" Pam said walking closer to Jesse as he stood up."Well,yeah"Jesse said with a smile."Why are you all freaked out"Pam asked."You,you died a long time ago"Jesse said."Well I'm here now,am I"Pam said putting her hand on Jesse's cheek and kissed him.

"This isn't right"Jesse said walking away."I can't be talking to a dead person"Jesse said."Hey,who are you calling dead"Pam asked."YOU!"Jesse shouted."I don't know what's going on here,I have to go home where you are dead"Jesse said."You mean in San Fransico,with Danny,Joey,DJ,Stephanie,and Michelle"Pam said."YES and there's three more people living in there"Jesse said with a smile."Who"Pam asked."Rebecca,my wife and my twin boys Nicky and Alex"Jesse explained."Oh Jesse I'm so proud of you having kids like me"Pam said."By the way how are my girls"Pam asked.

"There the greatest nieces in the world"Jesse said.

"And you gave me me the two best nephews in the world"Pam said.

"Pam"Jesse said putting his hands on Pam's shoulders."It's time for me to go home"Jesse told her.

"If you go home when would I see you next"Pam asked.

"In heaven"Jesse said with a smile.

"Oh alright,it's time to take you home"Pam said putting her hands on Jesse's arms.

"How did you get here in the first place" Pam asked as they put their arms down."I,uh,I don't know"Jesse said."Come on hair boy,we gotta get you home some way,come up with an idea,or i'll touch your hair"Pam said reaching towards his hair."Not the hair,not the hair"Jesse said."Well what's your idea how you got here,you wanna go home don't you"Pam asked."YES of course I do,but I just don't remember how I got here"Jesse said. Then Jesse's memories on how he got here came to him."That's it I know how I got here now"Jesse said."How"Pam asked."I was riding on my motorcycle and I was just about to park when,BAM,a truck hit me and I fell off"Jesse explained."Okay,all we need to do is make sure the same thing happens to you, and hope that you make it back home"Pam said."Exactly,Pam,your the only one who understands me,and know my name here"Jesse told her.

"You're my brother,of course I would understand"Pam said."Thanks,sis"Jesse said with a smile."No problem bro,that's what siblings are for"Pam told him."Let's get you home"."Okay"Jesse said and they walked out of the room."Pam is Hermes okay,you two have been in there for quite a bit"The lady said."Yeah,he's fine,and his name is Jesse"Pam told her."Oh no,Pam,has Hermes rubbed that Jesse name on you"The lady asked."No,its just that he wanted to change his name to Jesse in kindergarten since the other kids were teasing him about his old name"Pam explained."That's exactly what Hermes told us"The lady said."For the last time it's not Hermes it's Jesse!"Jesse shouted."Now i'm gonna take him home"Pam said and they headed to the door. Then the door opened and a man was standing outside was older than Jesse and Pam and he knew who they were,but like everyone else besides Pam,he called Jesse,Hermes.

"Hello,young katsopolis"the man said to Jesse."Me"Jesse asked as he pointed to himself."Yeah,you are the young one are you"The man asked."No,my twin boys Nicky and Alex are the young ones now,well maybe i'm not the oldest katsopolis but i'm before Nicky and Alex though, and I'm their father"Jesse said."Father,you're not a father young Katsopolis"The man said."YES I AM!"Jesse shouted."What is wrong with you people,stop calling me Hermes,it's Jesse,and the only one who believes me is Pam!"Jesse shouted."Come on Pam lets take me home where things make since"Jesse said and they started walking out the door."Excuse us"Jesse said to the man as Jesse and Pam walked out the door. When it was dark Jesse and Pam were ready for the plan."Okay now we need a motorcycle"Pam said. Then Jesse saw one."Over there"Jesse said and ran to the motorcycle and brought it back and put a helmet on.

"Pam,I love you,but it's time for me to go home"Jesse said.

"Okay,but I know I will always love you"Pam said.

"Me too"Jesse told her.

"Goodbye Jesse I'll miss you"Pam said.

"I'll miss you too" Jesse said then the two hugged and Jesse hopped on the motorcycle,and a truck started coming to him. Jesse started to ride really fast and hit the truck really hard and fell off onto the ground with his eyes closed,again. Then all of the sudden Jesse woke up and everything seemed blurry for a second then turned clear. Jesse was lying on the couch in the Tanner's living room."I'm home"Jesse said. Danny was coming downstairs and saw Jesse awake."Jesse,oh thank God you're alright"Danny shouted excitedly and ran to the couch. Jesse sat up and asked."What happened"."You were out cold for 3 days,oh Jesse we were so worried you were gonna be out cold forever"Danny told him.

"3 days!"Jesse said surprised. Then Rebecca came in the room."Jesse,oh honey you're alright"Rebecca said as excited as Danny and ran to and Jesse hugged and kissed."Have mercy"Jesse said. Then Joey,DJ,Stephanie and Michelle came in the room shouting"Jesse,Jesse you're alright". Also Nicky and Alex came running in the room saying"Daddy,daddy,daddy"."Oh my boys I missed you"Jesse said. Picking them up and putting them on each side of him on the couch."Oh man,it feels like I've been gone for a long time,but i'm back"Jesse told the family."We're glad you're back Jesse"Danny said patting him on the shoulder."Man I had this wacked up dream that Pam was in and everyone besides her was calling me Hermes"Jesse said."Well tell us all about it Jess"Joey said."Okay,okay this is how it all started"Jesse said ready to tell the family about his crazy dream.

**The End **

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. I hope my writing isn't confusing in this story. Well, please favorite, follow, and review. Thank you very much. Bye! **


End file.
